


Hierarchy of My Love

by koneji



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: 100 word drabbles, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pointless fluff, Romance, Sesskag - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koneji/pseuds/koneji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of super short drabbles told in 100 words. Sesshomaru's jealousy and Kagome's ignorance makes for some interesting moments. It all started with kiss and was kept going by a ring...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hierarchy of My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I finally stopped procrastinating to upload this mini series!
> 
> Summary: Where Sesshomaru’s jealousy gets him to finally act.
> 
> Word Countper drabble: 100 words
> 
> Disclaimer: Regretfully, I don’t own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though.

* * *

  **White**

_‘PLOP!’_

 

White flowers popped onto ebony locks. Pleasure washed over the miko’s face in a big grin and she pecked the head of the giggling kitsune for his token.

 

Citrine eyes narrowed as the pale lord strode away. _‘Such foolish reactions over a measly trinket.’_

He thought back.

_‘But perhaps…’_

...

..

.

.

“Kagome.”

 

A startled expression.

 

“Sesshomaru?”

 

A fleeting wide smile — before she remembered the group around them.

 

Hastily, she added, “—sama?”

 

He almost sighed.

 

_‘No more secrets.’_

A simple silver ring suddenly found itself on her finger.

 

 _His_ kiss, her answering kiss, was far more superior to the kit’s peck.

 

* * *

**Green**

Green didn’t suit the visage of the Western Lord.

 

It was a perfect colour for his miko, reminiscent of that thing she used to wear — that ‘skirt’. He made her promise never to wear it again though.

 

_'This one would not have others view what is his.’_

But such an unbecoming emotion was due to an unexpected origin. His ward.

 

Who received a gift from his mate.

 

Not his wife. Not yet…

 

“Kagome-sama? What’s this?”

 

“It’s candy, Rin. It’s called a ‘Ring Pop’. ”

 

He grit his teeth. He’s. Not. Jealous.

 

…Because she still had not given him _his_ ring.

* * *

  **Sweet**

“Miko. What is that you have given to Rin?” He loomed in front of her sitting figure. He will receive one from her, dammit!

 

“It’s candy. I explained earlier, Sesshomaru.” Thinking his curiosity assuaged, she focused on suckling on her own candy ring. Her head snapped back up when she heard a slip of a whine.

 

 _‘He didn’t_ — _?....Nah.’_

 

Rin piped up from across camp, “Try it Sesshomaru-sama!”

 

He quirked an eyebrow.

 

Kagome looked distressed, “I don’t have any left…”

 

A sigh. “This shall suffice.”

 

And he swooped down to suckle on her sugar-laced lips.

 

They held their own sweetness. Delicious.

* * *

**Black**

Kagome’s brain was wrapped in desire, along with a slew of various other feelings dotted with sparkles and fluff.

 

Cheesy kissing pose? Check.

 

A handsome male melting her down with his wonderful lips? Check.

 

A child watching them and undoubtedly becoming frightfully curious? Che—

 

Rin was staring at both her and Sesshomaru in avid fascination. Shippo stopped playing and looked up too.

 

Embarrassment flooded Kagome’s cheeks as mortification pushed the blood up

 

_‘NOT THE CHILDREN!’_

 

Sensibility fled her mind. She conked her youkai lord on his head. HARD.

 

The last thing he saw was his adorably flushed mate.

 

Then black.

* * *

  **Herb**

 “Sesshomaru? Come on, wake up…”

 

She stared at his still-closed eyes. She hadn’t meant to hit him that hard! And he’s youkai — shouldn’t he remain unaffected from something like her descending fist?

 

The swelling on top of his silver-haired crown told her otherwise.

 

She was in hysterics. Everyone else in the group stared in shock. Again.

 

Inspiration hit her. She rummaged through her backpack and procured an item. Praying that he’ll forgive her for what she’s done — what she’s about to do — she shoved the anise candy near his sensitive nose.

 

Sesshomaru awoke, red-eyed and snarling.

 

“Give. It. To. Me.”

* * *

  **Spoon**

Sesshomaru looked confused at his own outburst, so his mate took that moment to think…and come up with the wrong conclusion.

 

Who knew that her mate had a hidden sweet-tooth?

 

With a triumphant exclamation, she dug around until her hand met what she thought was a container of vanilla pudding.

 

As soon as her mate opened his mouth to speak again, she slipped a spoonful of chocolate pudding in.

 

Kagome stared in horror.

 

Before, the Western lord looked like he was about to drool at the prospect of receiving candy.

 

He’s now frothing in the mouth for a different reason.

* * *

  **Bubble**

Meanwhile, Inuyasha ushered everyone else out of camp with surprising ease.

 

Grumbling to himself loud enough for the others to hear, the red-clad hanyou spat out, “Don’t know why they had to take their freakish flirting where others could see. It’s giving the brats some weird ideas how a true youkai relationship should be.”

 

Behind him, Sango and Jaken nodded sagely and made agreeing noises.

 

Still curious, Shippo and Rin turned questioning eyes towards the human male in the group. Maybe he can explain better?

 

Miroku clarified, “In other words, let’s just leave your parents in their own happy bubble.”

* * *

  **Tray**

“He will be fine.” The old miko chuckled heartily and placed her tools on a tray.

 

Kagome sighed.

 

She was so distraught that she had practically dragged her mate in all his comatose (and frothing!) state to Kaede’s humble hut, screaming how she accidentally poisoned the great Lord of the West. Needless to say, when the younger miko was forced to explain why and _how_ , Kagome was red faced with embarrassment, and Kaede was wheezing with effort to keep her laughter in.

 

Kaede shook her head in dismayed amusement. She was too old for all these antics.

 

Oh young love!

* * *

  **Cozy**

Gentle hands stroked a silver stranded head and a deep pleased rumble filled the room. Drowsy sun-kissed orbs brightened in recognition of the face hovering above.

 

Worried. Embarrassed. A touch amused.

 

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed and the amusement disappeared completely. Pink lips trembled and half-formed words spilled his mate’s distress.

 

“Stop.”

 

Kagome hiccuped, “B-but I nearly k-k-killed youuuu!”

 

He didn’t dispute the truth for what it was, but he did what he could to calm his mate down and wrapped his mokomoko around her. She huffed but she soon snuggled down, soothed by the youki-infused fluff.

 

“Regardless, I love you, Kagome.”

* * *

  **Steep (Part I)**

“Explain it to me one more t-time…” Kagome’s request broke off as she flailed, trying to suppress her snickers. She was perched on her mate’s lap, caged comfortably in his embrace.

 

He gave a small huff, “Do not be unreasonable, Kagome: reciprocate my actions and place a wedding band on myself as well.”

 

She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

 

“You want it that badly?”

 

A chill ran down the inuyoukai’s back at her voice’s overly saccharine quality.

 

She raised her hand in a sweetly beseeching gesture, and not one to deny her, the wary lord twined his fingers with hers.

* * *

  **Steep (Part II)**

Nestled on entwined fingers, twin silver rings glinted in the sunlight. The glowing eyes of the lovers connected; their emotions were conveyed.

 

Gold reflected triumph. Mischief twinkled blue.

 

“This is a _special_ ring I made for you, my love,” Kagome tugged her hand free and placed it on his face, “Since you enchanted me, I thought to pay you back in kind.” She practically purred out. Sesshomaru’s eyes widened imperceptibly. It was bespelled?

 

“Sesshomaru, I command you…”

 

She tugged his face down.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

He laughed. Minx.

 

Lips touched. Passion flowed. Breaths stopped.

 

Both willingly drowned, completely submerged in love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are greatly appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ ^ - ^

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~


End file.
